1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a harness for dogs used for the pulling transport of a sled or other conveyance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog harnesses as a means for attachment of a controlling leash is well known. Specialized types of harnesses have also been disclosed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,944, which concerns a harness designed to facilitate the exercising of dogs, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,953 which discloses a harness that inhibits a dog from straining against the securing leash. The need for dog harnesses of adjustable size has been recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,445.
In the case of working dogs trained for pulling, special factors must be taken into consideration with respect to harness design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,870 to Ballentine concerns a draft harness by means of which a dog may pull a wagon or sled, and addresses the need of the harness to accommodate the natural forward inclination of the dog during its pulling activity. However, the Ballentine harness is not readily amenable to size adjustments, nor does it provide for comfort or ease of placement onto the dog. It is generally considered that particular care must be taken to avoid a choking effect when the dog is forwardly angled during pulling motion. Any undue pressure on the dog's throat muscles, windpipe, cords or nerves could adversely affect the well-being of the dog on a transient or permanent basis. Although prior art harnesses have addressed certain specific features, the development of a satisfactory harness for sled dogs has not previously been achieved.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a harness for sled dogs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sled dog harness which is of adjustable size with respect to the body length and neck circumference of the dog.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a harness of the aforesaid nature which is quickly and easily deployed upon a sled dog.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a harness of the aforesaid nature which is comfortable to the sled dog.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a harness of the aforesaid nature which is of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.